


As first kisses go...

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: 1.02 Day One, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto ist neugierig. Und Jack nur zu gerne bereit, diese Neugier zu befriedigen. Wenn doch alles nur so wäre, wie es auf diesen ersten Blick aussieht…</p>
            </blockquote>





	As first kisses go...

 

Titel: As first kisses go…  
Autor: Lady Charena (Mai 2010)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Episode: 1.02 Day One  
Wörter: ~ 2900  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating:  AU, slash, pg12, oneshot  
Beta: T‘Len  
Archiv: ja  
  
  
Summe: Ianto ist neugierig. Und Jack nur zu gerne bereit, diese Neugier zu befriedigen. Wenn doch alles nur so wäre, wie es auf diesen ersten Blick aussieht…  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Oder um mit Stephen Fry zu sprechen: Not one word of the following is true.  
  
Bild zur Story: <http://ladycharena.livejournal.com/322346.html>  
  
  
„ _Ianto? Hörst du mich?“_ __  
  
Er tippte auf das Earpiece als Toshikos Stimme aus dem Intercom erklang. „Ja, ich bin hier. Gibt es Probleme?“ Seine Stimme hallte dumpf von den Wänden wieder, als er aus den tieferen Levels des Hubs zurück nach oben in den Hauptbereich eilte.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass es spät ist, aber könntest du weiterhin die Monitore überwachen, bis wir zurückkommen?“   
  
Ianto verharrte einen Moment und sah sich um. Herumliegende Unterlagen, halbausgetrunkene Tassen und geöffnete Dateien zeugten davon, dass das Team überstürzt aufgebrochen war. Irgendwo über sich hörte er Myfanwy über das Plätschern des Wasserturms und dem Summen von Lüftern. „Natürlich“, sagte er. „Ich hatte ohnehin noch nicht vor, zu gehen.“   
  
„Du bist ein Engel, Ianto.“  
  
„Ich habe ihn gefunden und ich bin dein Boss, damit habe ich die älteren Rechte. Also Finger weg, Tosh.“   
  
Der junge Waliser zuckte überrascht zusammen, als die Stimme des Captains unerwartet die der Computerexpertin ersetzt. „Sir?“, fragte er neutral. „Irgendetwas, das ich tun kann?“  
  
„Ich könnte etwas von deinem himmlischen Kaffee brauchen.“   
  
Er lächelte unwillkürlich. Ianto hatte noch nie jemand getroffen, der so viel Kaffee trank, wie Jack Harkness. Obwohl Owen sich alle erdenkliche Mühe gab, mit ihm gleich zu ziehen. „Ich fürchte, daran kann ich von hier aus nichts ändern, aber ich werde eine Tasse für deine Rückkehr bereithalten.“  
  
„Tosh hat recht, du bist ein Engel.“   
  
„Uh…“ Ianto spürte seine Wangen warm und seine Kehle eng werden. „Wird es noch lange dauern, bis ihr zurückkommt?“, fragte er um das Thema zu wechseln.   
  
Vielleicht hatte er Zeit genug, ein paar Dinge aus dem Medlab zu holen. Es war fast zu einfach. Der Arzt hatte nur zu gerne die monatliche Inventur seines Bestandes in Iantos Hände gelegt. Und Jack pflegte Berichte und Bedarfslisten blind abzuzeichnen. Er drängte Scham und Schuldgefühle in die dunkle Ecke seines Bewusstseins zurück, die er dafür reserviert hatte.    
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Die Leichtigkeit war aus Jacks Worten verschwunden.  „Wir haben noch eine Menge Arbeit vor uns… und das ist mein Stichwort. Danke, sehr subtil, Owen. Wir sehen uns im Hub, Jones Ianto Jones.“   
  
„Natürlich, Sir“, erwiderte Ianto. Auf einem der Terminals an Toshikos Arbeitsstation begann hektisch ein Symbol zu blinken.   
  
Gleichzeitig hörte er wieder Tosh über das Intercom.  „Ich habe dir die Aufnahmen des CCTVs der Straße und der internen Überwachungskameras geschickt. Wir haben Carys an ihrem Arbeitsplatz gefunden. Einer Fruchtbarkeitsklinik.“ Ihre Stimme nahm einen grimmigen Unterton an.  „Das Alien hat mehrere Männer getötet, Ianto, aber wir haben einen Weg gefunden, es zu eliminieren. Wir werden hier noch eine ganze Weile mit Aufräumen beschäftigt sein. Kannst du dir in der Zwischenzeit alles ansehen und das Material archivieren?“   
  
„Natürlich.“ Ianto konnte nicht anders, als einen kleinen Thrill an Aufregung zu spüren. Es war sicherlich besser als den Rest der Nacht aufzuräumen und sauber zu machen und die Minuten zu zählen, bis er ihre Infusion wechseln musste.   
  
„Gut.“  Toshiko klang erleichtert.  „Glaub’ mir, im Moment beneide ich dich wirklich um deinen Job. Bis später, Ianto.“    
  
Ianto trat an Toshs Station und aktivierte das Terminal. Die ersten Bilder des CCTV erschienen auf dem Bildschirm. Ein bitteres Lächeln lag um Iantos Lippen, als er sich an die Arbeit machte. Tosh hatte ja keine Ahnung…  
  
  
# # #  
  
  
Ianto rieb sich müde die Augen. Nach stundenlangem Sichten des Materials, das ihm Tosh geschickt hatte, brauchte er dringend eine Pause. Er stand auf, um seine Kaffeetasse nachzufüllen, stoppte aber als sein Magen knurrte und änderte seine Meinung.   
  
Ein Blick auf seine Uhr bestätigte ihm, dass der Coffeeshop um die Ecke bereits geöffnet hatte. Sie verkauften neben Kaffeebohnen auch frisches Gebäck (Jack hatte eine Schwäche für die Donuts, die sie seit neuestem im Sortiment hatten und Ianto versäumte nie, ihm ein halbes Dutzend mitzubringen) und vielleicht würden die anderen es ebenfalls zu schätzen wissen, wenn er ein Frühstück für sie bereit hielt. Es war eine lange Nacht gewesen. Ianto speicherte die Daten ab und fuhr Tosh‘ Arbeitsstation herunter.   
  
Er hatte nur noch ein einziges Band zu sichten, aber das konnte ein wenig warten.   
  
Ianto zog seinen Mantel an und verließ den Hub über das Tourismusbüro. Er stand einen Moment da und blinzelte in der noch blassen Morgensonne, bevor er über den Plas eilte.  
  
  
# # #   
  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, ob die Kamera vielleicht eine Fehlfunktion aufgewiesen hatte. Aber die Bildqualität besagte, dass die Klinik nicht an der Ausstattung ihrer Sicherheitsanlage gespart hatte. Es gab keinen Ton, also wusste er nicht, was gesprochen worden war. Aber das war zweitrangig. Dass das Mädchen – Carys – golden zu schimmern schien, als Jack sie küsste, war nicht wirklich, was seinen Blick fesselte.   
  
Es war die Tatsache, dass Jack sie küsste.  
  
Es war, wie Jack sie küsste.  
  
Nach seinem Ausflug in den Coffeeshop hatte Ianto die Tüte mit Gebäck auf dem Tisch bei der Couch zurückgelassen, wo das Team sie sicher finden würde. Jacks Donuts standen in einer kleinen Pappbox auf seinem Schreibtisch, sicher vor den gierigen Fingern der anderen. Erst als er vor dem PC im Tourismusbüro Platz nahm, um das letzte Band anzusehen, fiel ihm auf, dass er für sich selbst nichts mitgebracht hatte.   
  
Er kaute gedankenverloren auf dem Ende eines Kugelschreibers, als er die Szene nochmal und nochmal abspielte; sie stoppte und vergrößerte, bis sie den kompletten Bildschirm ausfüllte.   
  
…Jacks Hand an ihrer Kehle…   
  
…Jacks Lippen auf ihren und dann dass goldene Schimmern…  
  
Er konnte nicht anders, als sich fragen, wie es sich anfühlen musste. Wie es sich anfühlen mochte, von Jack Harkness geküsst zu werden.   
  
Ungebeten stand ihm die Erinnerung an den Moment im Lagerhaus vor Augen. Als sie auf dem Boden lagen, neben einem betäubtem Flugsaurier und Jacks Lippen seinen so nahe gewesen waren, dass er den Atem des anderen Mannes wie eine Berührung auf seinem Mund gespürt hatte.   
  
„Ich warte noch immer auf meinen versprochenen Kaffee“, erklang plötzlich Jacks Stimme hinter ihm.   
  
Ianto wirbelte herum und fand sich einem schmollenden Captain Harkness gegenüber. Er räusperte sich nervös und richtete den Blick auf Puderzuckerspuren an Jacks Reverse, um nicht auf die Lippen des anderen Mannes zu starren. Offenbar hatte er dann die Donuts gefunden.  
  
„Alles okay?“, fragte Jack und leckte sich die Finger ab.   
  
Ianto blinzelte und suchte nach einer Antwort. Er sah unwillkürlich auf den Bildschirm, auf dem noch immer die gestoppte Aufnahme der Überwachungskamera zu sehen war.  
  
Jacks Blick folgte seinem, und nach einem Moment breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er trat zwei Schritte von der falschen Wand weg, hinter der sich der Eingang zum Hub verbarg und hatte Ianto damit effektiv zwischen sich und dem Schreibtisch hinter dem Tresen eingeklemmt.   
  
„Ich.. oh…“ Ianto starrte auf den Puderzucker in Jacks Mundwinkel. „Ich…“  
  
„So Jones Ianto Jones, gibt es irgendetwas, dass du mich fragen möchtest?“   
  
Jack stand dicht genug vor ihm, dass Ianto die Wärme spüren konnte, die der Körper des anderen Mannes abstrahlte. Und da Jacks Hände links und rechts von ihm auf dem Schreibtisch abgestützt waren, konnte er keinen Abstand zwischen sie bringen, ohne dass es wie eine Flucht ausgesehen hätte.  
  
„Oder…“ Jack dehnte das Wort aus. „Oder wie wäre es mit einer praktischen Demonstration?“  
  
„Was?“ Zu Iantos Entsetzen klang seine Stimme hoch und quietschig in seinen eigenen Ohren und er zuckte zusammen, nur um rasch den Blick zu senken. Jack konnte nicht wissen, was er gedacht hatte, oder? Nein, auf keinen Fall. Wenn Jack seine Gedanken lesen könnte…   
  
Eine Hand unter seinem Kinn hob seinen Kopf an und Ianto sah atemlos in intensive, blaue Augen.   
  
Dann verschwamm Jacks Gesicht als er sich vorbeugte und seine Lippen gegen Iantos presste.   
  
Es war… enttäuschend, dachte Ianto. Jacks Mund war warm und schmeckte nach Zuckerguss und Donuts und nach etwas, dass so individuell Jack war wie sein Geruch. Doch der Kuss selbst war fast… keusch. Klinisch. Nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Und so weit er sehen konnte, hatte er auch nicht angefangen, golden zu schimmern.  
  
Ianto wich zurück und sprach, ohne nachzudenken: „So hat das auf dem Bildschirm aber nicht ausgesehen.” Er wurde prompt rot und Jack lachte.   
  
„Hmh, du weißt offensichtlich, was du willst“, entgegnete Jack amüsiert. „Das gefällt mir.“  
  
Bevor Ianto eine Antwort darauf finden konnte, beugte sich Jack vor und küsste ihn erneut. Unerwartete, federleichte Berührungen von Jacks Lippen gegen seine und bevor er sich versah, hatte er den Mund geöffnet, wortlos um mehr bittend. Jacks Zähne nippten an seiner Unterlippe und obwohl es nicht wehgetan hatte, leckte Ianto automatisch darüber.   
  
Jack schien auf diesen Augenblick gewartet zu haben. Seine Hände glitten um Iantos Taille, hielten ihn nahe, im gleichen Moment, wie seine Zunge in Iantos Mund glitt.   
  
Als Jack seinen Mund freigab, und Ianto hastig dringend benötigten Atem in seine Lungen sog, küsste ihn der ältere Mann zuerst auf die Schläfe, dann auf die Seite seines Gesichtes und fand dann – was Ianto erneut dazu brachte, nach Luft zu schnappen – eine offenbar besonders empfindliche Stelle an seiner Kehle, direkt über dem Adams Apfel.   
  
„Besser?“, fragte Jack amüsiert, bevor er – ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten – sich wieder vorbeugte. Dieses Mal legte er beide Hände um Iantos Gesicht, während er ihn küsste.   
  
Ianto Wirbelsäule bog sich und seine Augen schnappten auf, als er Jacks Hände über seine Schultern und seinen Rücken entlang gleiten spürte, bevor sie sich auf seine Hüften legten und ihn enger an den anderen Mann zogen. Was sich da gegen seinen Oberschenkel presste, war unmissverständlich.  
  
Ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, was er da tat und er griff nach Jacks Schultern, um ihn von sich zu stoßen. Atemlos starrte er den anderen Mann an.   
  
„Hey. Es ist okay.“ Jack griff wieder nach ihm, doch Ianto wich zur Seite aus.   
  
„Nein.“ Er hob abwehrend die Hände und sah mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Enttäuschung, dass Jack ihn freigab und zurückwich. Ianto biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich… ich… kann nicht.“  
  
Jack musterte ihn. Dann erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, dass Ianto hätte täuschen können, wenn er nicht bereits oft genug ein echtes Jack-Harkness-Lächeln auf sich gerichtet gefunden hätte.   
  
„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er und senkte den Blick zu Boden.   
  
„Ianto? Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Er sah auf. Jack wirkte nicht wütend. Vage besorgt vielleicht und möglicherweise etwas verwundert, aber nicht wütend. „Ich… ja. Es war eine lange Nacht.“  
  
„Es ist nichts passiert, für das du dich entschuldigen musst.“ Jack hob die Hand, doch er beschränkte sich darauf, Iantos Schulter zu drücken. Dann drückte er den Knopf, der die Wandverkleidung zurückgleiten ließ und verschwand durch die Öffnung.   
  
Das war eine andere Seite von Jack, eine die Ianto eifersüchtig hütete und von der er egoistisch hoffte, dass er der einzige war, der sie zu sehen  bekam. Der Mann hinter dem Captain; der Freund hinter dem Boss und ewigen Flirt. Und sie war der Grund dafür, dass er durch den Perlenvorhang stolperte, sich in die kleine Toilette im hinteren Teil des Raumes einschloss, auf den Boden sank, den Rücken gegen die Tür und sein brennendes Gesicht gegen die hochgezogenen Knie presste.

# # #  
  
  
Bevor er zurück nach unten ging, wusch er sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. Er hoffte, dass Jack die roten Ränder um seine Augen und die dunklen Schatten darunter auf die schlaflose Nacht und das stundenlange Starren auf den Bildschirm schieben würde.  
  
Ianto konnte gerade noch ein Zusammenzucken verhindern, als die schwere Betontür zurückrollte und er unvermittelt Jack gegenüberstand.  
  
Der andere Mann musterte ihn durch die Gitterstäbe des Tors. „Die anderen sind nach Hause gegangen. Brauchst du keinen Schlaf, Ianto?“  
  
„Was ist mit dir? Du warst auch die ganze Nacht wach“, erwiderte Ianto.   
  
Sie starrten sich einen Moment lang an, durch die Gitterstäbe und durch einen Abgrund aus Lügen und Geheimnissen getrennt.   
  
„Ich bin nicht müde“, sagte Jack und öffnete das Tor, um Ianto in den Hub zu lassen.   
  
„Dann werde ich jetzt besser den Kaffee machen, den ich dir versprochen hatte.“ Bevor er sich stoppen konnte, hob er die Hand, ließ sie im Vorbeigehen an Jacks Arm entlang streichen.  
  
„Ich sage niemals ‚nein‘ zu so einem Angebot, Ianto.“  
  
Er wagte es, über die Schulter zurück zu sehen.   
  
Jack hatte die Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben und sein Blick glitt unmissverständlich über Ianto, um schließlich an seinem Mund hängen zu bleiben.   
  
„Ich verstehe, Sir“, entgegnete er leise und sein Herz flatterte wie ein nervöser Vogel in seinem Brustkorb, als er in die Nische mit der Kaffeemaschine eilte. Dort angekommen, zögerte er einen Moment – dann rammte er mit voller Wucht den Ellbogen gegen die Tischkante. Der Schmerz, der durch seinen Arm und bis hoch in die Schulter raste, nahm ihm den Atem und trieb Tränen in seine Augen, doch er verankerte ihn wieder im Hier und Jetzt, erinnerte ihn daran, weshalb er hier war und dass er tun musste, was getan werden musste.   
  
Wünsche und Träume waren ein Luxus, den sich Ianto Jones nicht mehr erlauben konnte.   
  
Aber nur für einen Augenblick, nur für einen Augenblick wünschte er… Er presste die Fingerspitzen gegen seine Lippen.   
  
Dann öffnete er mit einem Seufzen den Schrank, und holte Jacks blaugestreifte Tasse heraus.   
  
Während er darauf wartete, dass die aromatische Flüssigkeit durchlief, erstellte er im Kopf eine Aufgabenliste:  
  
Kaffee für Jack – erledigt.  
  
Weevil, Myfanwy und das igelähnliche Wesen füttern, dass Owen und Jack letzte Woche nach einem Riftspike gefunden hatten. (Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was es war oder woher es kam, aber glücklicherweise konnten sie es mit Obst am Leben halten.)  
  
Ihre Infusion erneuern. (es war immer sie, ihr, nie ihr Name, selbst in der Privatheit seiner Gedanken, nie so lange er sich im Hub aufhielt)  
  
In seine Wohnung fahren, duschen und einen frischen Anzug anziehen. (Vielleicht die rote Krawatte zu der Jack ihm ein Kompliment gemacht hatte, als er sie zu…)   
  
„Ianto?“  
  
Er fuhr herum, ließ fast die Tasse fallen, als ihn Jacks Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss.   
  
„Sir?“, fragte er – und wieder fing sein Herz ungebeten an, wie wild in seiner Brust zu hämmern, als er bemerkte, wie nahe Jack stand. Dicht genug, dass er den Geruch des anderen Mannes wahrnehmen konnte – von dem Jack behauptete, er habe nichts mit Aftershave zu tun.   
  
„Ich möchte, dass du auf der Stelle nach Hause gehst“, sagte Jack und nahm ihm die Tasse aus der Hand. Er trank jedoch nicht daraus, sondern stellte sie zur Seite.  
  
„Wieso?“, fragte Ianto alarmiert. Hatte er irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Hatte er Jack falsch verstanden?  
  
Er sah verwundert zu, wie Jack nach einem Geschirrtuch griff und es um Iantos rechte Hand wickelte - und erst in diesem Moment spürte er, dass seine Finger schmerzten. Auf der vorher makellos weißen Manschette seines Hemdes, die aus dem Ärmel seines Jacketts hervor sah, befand sich nun ein brauner Fleck.   
  
„Ich denke, dass du dir die Hand verbrühst und es nicht einmal bemerkst, ist ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass du völlig übermüdet bist.“ Jacks Stimme hatte einen übertrieben geduldigen Tonfall, als spreche er mit einem Kind. „Du gehst nach Hause und ich will dich frühestens heute Abend hier sehen – oder besser noch, erst morgen früh. Widerworte und ich mache zwei Tage daraus, Ianto.“  
  
Ianto schloss den Mund wieder und zog seine Hand aus Jacks Griff. Er wickelte sie aus dem Geschirrtuch und betrachtete den Schaden. Seine Knöchel waren gerötet und die Haut spannte schmerzhaft, als er die Finger zur Faust ballte, aber er würde es überleben. „Sir, es ist…“  
  
„Soll ich drei Tage daraus machen?“, unterbrach ihn Jack. Er wartete, bis Ianto den Kopf schüttelte, dann fuhr er fort: „Gut. Ich würde dich ungerne ans Bett fesseln, ohne dass wir beide unseren Spaß daran haben können.“   
  
Das suggestive Grinsen, die gehobenen Brauen, das war einhundert Prozent Jack Harkness. Der Ausdruck in den blauen Augen, die ihn prüfend musterten, war… beunruhigend.   
  
Ianto senkte den Blick auf seine Schuhspitzen. „Ich werde mich ausruhen.“  
  
Er würde warten müssen, bis sich eine günstige Gelegenheit ergab, ungesehen zurück in den Hub zu gelangen. Da war ein alter Wartungszugang, der von der Garage aus in die tieferen Level führte, allerdings in entgegengesetzte Richtung der Zellen. Daher wurde er schon längst nicht mehr benutzt. Er war für gewöhnlich abgeschlossen, doch Ianto hatte bereits in den ersten Tagen einen Schlüsselbund im Archiv gefunden, und einer der Schlüssel dran hatte das Schloss geöffnet. Und seit Ianto es gereinigt und geölt hatte, glitt der Bolzen geräuschlos auf und zu.   
  
„In Ordnung.“ Jack griff nach der Tasse.   
  
Ianto streckte die Hand aus, um ihn daran zu hindern. „Ich mache frischen, bevor ich gehe.“  
  
Jack fing seine Hand ab und bevor Ianto eine Chance hatte, zu reagieren, küsste Jack seinen Handrücken, darauf achtend, dass er die gerötete Haut nicht berührte. „Geh‘ nach Hause, Ianto Jones, bevor ich meine Meinung ändere.“   
  
Er zog seine Hand zurück, sobald der andere Mann sie freigab und schlüpfte an ihm vorbei aus der Nische.   
  
Ianto stoppte nur, um seinen Mantel zu holen, bevor er den Hub über den Ausgang in der Touristeninfo verließ; seine Gedanken in Aufruhr. Erst das leise Signal seines Handys, dass er eine Textnachricht erhalten hatte, holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück und Ianto starrte einige Sekunden auf die Nachricht, bevor sie Sinn machte: Doktor Tanizaki erwartete seinen Anruf…  
  
  
  
Ende

 


End file.
